To identify genetic alterations present in Merkel cell carcinoma, we have conducted molecular analyses of human tumors across multiple genome-wide platforms to assay gene expression, identify gene mutations and characterize chromosomal alterations. These data are being analyzed to identify key driver alterations for this tumor. We have also generating mice where oncogenic modifications are carried out in specific skin lineages in an attempt to transform Merkel cells in vivo. In addition we are developing and characterizing cancer cell lines of Merkel cell carcinoma for in vitro and xenograft studies. Finally we are conducting a genetic knockdown screen to identify pathways important for tumor survival.